thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye Brother (DDA)
Plot Far Away - Avenged Sevenfold Jesse and the group walk through the countryside and come across an old factory, they set up camp and begin to rest, Jesse heads to the bathroom and thinks about Taylor and Emily. In a flashback Jesse and Taylor are in a bar, celebrating Taylor's engagement to a woman, the bartender Zoey is seen giving them drinks while a band plays in the background. Back in the present, the group who made it into the city are all killed, Jeff is surrounded while Zombies sworm around him, Todd is seen running to a nearby truck with Zombies limping behind him, Gordon is seen crying over the decapitated head of Alex before being attacked from behind, Father Williams is devoured by a young Zombie in her Sunday best and Walter's family commit suicide by pulling a pin on a grenade. Taylor manages to defend Emily from the attacking herd with a shotgun however is forced to flee when he runs out of ammo and seeing a huge herd in front of him, he picks up Emily and runs into an abandoned store, he manages to fight them off with an axe however is then overrun and maul, a young infected nurse then attacks Emily. Jesse throws a trash can into a bath tube in rage when he sees the vision of their death, he sits in a nearby chair and weeps quietly. The next morning he picks up his M4 and walks outside. In an epilogue scene, we see Todd running through the woods, he trips and sprains his ankle, a Zombie attempts to bite which he prevents by pushing it away from him, the Zombie suddenly goes limp and Todd tosses it aside, he looks up and says "You" in a shocked voice. Credits Collins family * Jesse Collins (No Lines, Singing only) * Taylor Collins (No Lines) * Emily Collins (No Lines) Charles's family * Lisa (No Lines) Garage Survivors * Frank (No Lines) * Bill (No Lines) * Father Williams (No Lines) * Jack (No Lines) * Emma (No Lines) * Clyde (No Lines) * Louis (No Lines) * Eli (No Lines) * Allen (No Lines) * Donna (No Lines) * Nicole (No Lines) * Sarah (No Lines) * Ben (No Lines) * Kelly (No Lines) * Amanda (No Lines) * Gordon (No Lines) * Alex (No Lines) * Walter (No Lines) * Martha (No Lines) * Denny (No Lines) * Candace (No Lines) * Many Unnamed Survivors (No Lines) Connor's group * Jeff (No Lines) * Todd Other Survivors * Zoey (Flashback, No Lines, Singing Only) * Unknown Survivor (Silhoutte,No Lines) '' Deaths * Father Williams * Jeff * Walter * Martha * Denny * Candace * Gordon * Alex * Taylor Collins * Emily Collins * All other survivors of Father Williams Group Trivia * First appearance of the Unknown Survivor. * Last appearance of Zoey. ''(Unknown, Flashback Only) * Last appearance of Father Williams. (Alive) * Last appearance of Jeff. * Last appearance of Walter. * Last appearance of Martha. * Last appearance of Denny. * Last appearance of Candace. * Last appearance of Gordon. * Last appearance of Alex. * Last appearance of Taylor Collins. (Alive) * Last appearance of Emily Collins. (Alive) * Last appearance of All the other survivors of Father Williams Group.